Fred Fluff
by Hobbits Angel
Summary: Well. I cracked up when I found this cos I wrote it 2 years ago when i had a crush on the fictional Fred Weasley. Heh. So just to humilate myself -here it is. And please review! More to come!
1. Default Chapter

Fred, I never knew how to put this but.  
  
I'd always fancied Fred Weasley ever since I came to Hogwarts, but there'd always been a problem. You may never believe this, but that problem was Harry Potter. Don't get me wrong, I like Harry, it's just that I had feeling for him too and had never known which one to choose. It's either Harry, daring, brave, quiet, kind caring or Fred, daring, brave, joker, or at least that's what I always thought. Another problem was the fact I was in Ravenclaw and neither of them knew I existed. If they saw me in the Great Hall, they probably thought, oh just a Ravenclaw in second year. That's one year below Fred and one above Harry. I knew them of course, I'd even learnt their time tables. They just never knew me. That my name was Alpine Green and I was quiet, studious, and hard working, like any other Ravenclaw. And then suddenly they both noticed me, they both fancied me. Don't get me wrong, but they noticed me. It was amazing, I'd fancied both of them. Fred just came over as his usual self, but Harry came on strong, saying stuff like, when can we meet up and chatting on pointlessly.. And that was what amazed me about him, he kind of had two sides and he really wanted me. He came on stronger each time and I started to get scared, but it turned out Malfoy, in his year had put a charm on him. Apparently he'd chosen me because he wanted to see my reaction. Fact is he didn't, because my reaction was to spend more time in the common room and go out surrounded by dozens of friends. It was really funny afterwards though, Harry kept apologising and stuff and blushing whenever he saw me. As soon as Fred noticed Harry was out the way, he spent more time with me and playing jokes on me. According to George this is what Fred does if her fancies you. So I had buckets of water poured on my face when I opened doors and things flying towards me. I started to get really annoyed, believe me. I mean who wouldn't, having the whole class laughing, as you opened a door and was suddenly dripping water. But Fred knows when he's reached the limit. In fact the next day he came up and asked me to come with him somewhere private. He wasn't himself at all, he kept blushing and staring at the ground. So he took me to the Owlery. Dead romantic, I hear you cry! It was actually. In the Owlery they have these cushioned window seats and a window was right beside it. Despite that fact, all the rats guts and bones, couldn't be seen from this seat. If the teachers had any idea how many couples met up there, I believe Snape, in particular would have flipped, given out hundreds of detentions and banned the Owlery after a time limit. Anyway to get to the point, he sat down on the seat and beckoned for me to do the same. So I did. The view from the window is spectacular. It shows the forest, the lake and to top it of the sun was setting. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he said. And I nodded, not wanting to speak. He drops his eyes from the window and stares at the ground and mumbles something. This is not at all like Fred. I go, "What?" And he goes "Will you go out with me?" "Yes," I say and it's like the tension is released and Fred goes back to his usual jokey self, may I add thank god! And then that brings us to the present time.  
  
I've just had a hard day, including double divination and potions. I glance at the clock. Four! God, I've been thinking about Fred, too much. I relax and clear my head of Fred and am just about to fall asleep, when I hear something move. And it isn't Jessica, Helen, Grace or Crystal snoring. I lie rigid in fright, wondering whether to scream or not when Fred appears in front of me. "Come, got something to show you," he says. And then glances at me carefully. "Did I scare you?" "Uh, no! What would you feel if someone were creeping about your dormitory at four in the morning. And can't this thing wait until morning," I groan. "I haven't even got to sleep yet." "No, it can't wait," Fred says and starts pulling me out of bed. "Can't you get out while I change?" I say irritably. "No need," He grins and raises his wand. Suddenly I'm in my Hogwarts robes. "Thanks," I go. "How did you get in?" "You gave me the password, remember?" He takes my hand and leads me out of the common room into the castle. I groan and make a mental note not to tell him the password, if he's going to get me up at four in the morning. He leads me to the Owlery and takes me to the same window seat. The sun is starting to rise and everything's swamped in golden light. I have watched the sun rise after coming back on a ship from holiday and believe me you must watch it sometime. "It's beautiful," I say staring dreamily out of the window. "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't have brought you out if it wasn't," Fred put his arm around me and I snuggle into his chest. "But not as beautiful as you," he adds, grinning. I go violently red and concentrate on staring out the window. "The sun looks excellent in your eyes," he goes. "If this is your new way of chatting me up," I am going scarlet now. "It does not impress me." "Yeah, so why are you blushing?" I do not answer and he grins. "So they are impressing you. I've been practising on Hermione." "What?" "It's good to practise on others you know," he catches the look on my face. "I'm just kidding, wouldn't do anything behind your back, ask George if you don't believe me." "I believe you," I say quietly. "Because I can trust you." He doesn't reply and we continue looking out the window. A sudden noise makes us break apart, and I dread it is a teacher and fate is usually against me, so guess what? It's Professor Snape. Trust my luck. "Morning, sir," George grins standing up and pulling me up to. Snape is startled and then a nasty grin forms on his face. "Wesley, Green, what are doing here?" My excuses have never been good and I always leave it to Fred, who usually says something which leaves them dumbfounded. George does the opposite and makes ones that are used all the time, but are really funny. "Watching the sun rise, sir. Good sight too, should watch it sometime," Fred replies. "Come on Alpine." He grabs my hand and leads me past Snape, who is standing there. "Works every time," Fred grins widely. "Just better be careful next time." "Next time?" I repeat. "I am not getting up at four again!" "Aren't you?" I look into his eyes. This is always a big mistake. If you want to resist him, never look in his eyes. His eyes are brown and are looking soft, sad and forlorn. "Well, maybe," I sigh. Fred tilts his head and I gaze dreamily into his eyes and then I close them.  
  
Get up next day at four again. Much better than getting scared out your wits by Fred. I change and wait, while writing some of my transfiguration homework. Eventually he appears, half an hour later than I expected. "Sorry," he mutters. "Filch was hanging around." "Apology accepted," I smile and we go back to the Owlery again, almost getting caught by Mrs Norris. We sit on the window seat and gaze out the window again, barely speaking. Sometimes I feel like that, I'm with Fred and that's all that matters. We do talk but about every day things like potions and how boring Professor Trelawny is. The funny thing is we chose and take the same subjects, so we can speak knowledgeably about teachers without asking what they teach. "I feel that I barely get to see you these days," Fred murmurs, pushing my hair behind my ears. "You do," I say indignantly, "you saw me yesterday and the day before." "But not much before that," he says. "Well, I do have O.W.L.S coming up and I've been studying." Did I forget to mention that I am now in fourth year? No, well sorry. For your information I've been going out with him for a few years, two to be exact. Not to say we've broken up a bit, about three times. I cried ever so much, but we're an item and that's all that matters. "O.W.L.S," Fred gasps. "They're ages away." I shake my head. "Easter holidays soon, teachers load you with homework. Only next year." "Oh yeah," he nods his head. He pushes another strand away from my face. Unfortunately Snape comes in at this moment. Proves that yet again fate is always against me. "Wesley, Green, what are you doing?" he has a very cold smile creeping over his face and I feel myself going red. Even Fred can't worm his way out of this one. So we don't answer, still sitting. "Detention!" He snaps suddenly. "For being out of the dormitories before hours and for for." I am pleased to say he can't say anything. Well he does, says we're cavorting or something like that. We end up scrubbing the dungeons together, big mistake. Although Snape is watching over us and we're on opposite edges, Fred makes faces and looks woebegone and it always makes me laugh. So I laugh for about five minutes and Snape gets ever so annoyed, but he can't do any thing except get angry. The next time we meet up in the Owlery is a few months later, so Snape forgets all about it. We start talking about our careers and things. And I go, "Fred I never knew how to put this, but I love you." "I love you too," he grins.  
  
A/N. OH. MY. GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Omg, I'm laughing so much.I wrote this two years ago and when I had a kinda crush on Fred Weasley. HAHAHAHAHA. Though I'd humiliate myself by posting this. And the next 4 chapters. And then if ya all like it, it can stay and humiliate me for ages or quite simply I'll remove it! So review.HAHAHA. Yes, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

The real Fred.  
  
I am now in sixth year, that's right, four years and Alpine Green and Fred Weasley are still going out. Well, we've broken up for a few months, but that's out of four years and Fred hasn't changed a bit. Well, I managed to make him study a bit harder for his N.E.W.T.S in case his future joke shop doesn't exactly take off. But today is more important than that, it's preparation time for the Christmas or Yule Ball. At the moment I'm glancing nervously in the mirror, surveying myself. My chestnut hair has been put up into a elegant hair style and spritzed with shine spray, pink eye cream smoothed over my blue eyes with a light coat of brown mascara, my nails have been painted a pale pink and I am wearing my elegant, sophisticated deep fuchsia dress robes, which almost touch the floor. I lean back and sit on my bed pulling and fastening my gold glitter high-heeled shoes on. I reach over to my dresser and put on the gold bangles. I stand up anxiously again and stare at the mirror fastening a necklace around my neck. "Do I look OK?" I ask my dormitory friends, still peering anxiously. The shoes have given me more height and the dress hovers a centimetre from the ground. "Are you kidding?" Grace, Crystal and Heather gasp. "It's more than Ok!" "What about me?" Jessica glides out the bathroom. "Brilliant," we all agree and I'm smiling. Jessica is going with the Harry Potter and wants to make a night to remember. "Coming then?" We all step out of our dormitory and through the portrait hole to the places we've arranged to meet with our dates. "Good luck!" We all cry before parting. I'd arranged to meet Fred outside his portrait hole, by he time he'd got to mine he'd probably he filthy. That's typical of Fred. Just a pity I'm not in seventh year, like he was. His last year at Hogwarts and I'd need to stay another year before I left. George comes out of the hole and sees me and grins. "Fred says to apologise but Harry was a bit nervous and Fred went to the staircase outside the hall with him." I groan. "Crystal says she is going to meet you there too." We walk down together barely speaking, I am so nervous. Funny thing is, there's nothing to be nervous about. We get there eventually and I tap Fred on the shoulder. He turns around and gasps. "Jeez, Alpine you look," he's lost for words and I grin, "gorgeous." "So do you," I reply and he does. Fred manages to look good in everything. He takes my hand and we go to the hall. It's the Triwizard Tourment this year and although Fred entered, John in Hufflepuff got the place of Hogwarts champion. Not meaning to be mean, but I'm glad Fred didn't get the part, I'd be so worried, nervous and anxious, which is typical of me. The Champions and their partners waltz in and everyone follows in. The band we've got this year are the Pumping Pumpkins or Pumpkin Pumping or something. All I know is they are pretty good. We all, including the teachers have one dance and then sit down at tables and order meals from the menu, that appear when you say the word. I have never been much of an eater, I eat my fill and leave it at that, probably why I'm so slim. I just have a small cheese sandwich, two small mince pies and a slice of Fred's Victoria sponge. Fred does tend to eat a lot when he can be bothered, but after ten minutes we have both finished, so we are the first couple to a) finish eating and b) the only people on the dance floor. We dance/ waltz around, and many peoples eyes are on us, probably because their dates aren't going as well as planned. "You are simply stunning today," he says smiling. "You're fascinating." I give him a soft punch in the arm. "You should be saying that everyday not just now." "But I do," Fred grins. "When we were in fourth year I said you were as beautiful as the rising sun and then something about your eyes. And last week when I got you up at two, I said you were gorgeous, although you had red eyes and your hair was all over the place." I kick him. He fakes a look of pain and I laugh. "It was a joke," he said in a hurt voice. "Just remember what happened last year when you said you were joking, we split up." "Ok, Ok," he says, we're going past the teachers' table and he starts to say something, but I motion for him to be quiet. "Alpine and Fred," I heard Dumbledore saying, "one of our longest lasting couples at Hogwarts. Four years they've been together." He gave a little sniff and McGonagoll seemed to have tears in her eyes. "I used to catch them in the owlery watching the sun rise," Snape said. "The number of detentions." "What the hell has got into him?" Fred exclaimed, shocked. "I thought he'd be saying something worse than that." "Like the number of times I walked on in them and the number of detentions I gave them, they still went. Can't suck the it out of them," I imitated Snapes cold voice. Fred laughed, "Yeah something like that." An hour later and barely anyone is still sitting and the air is clingy and hot. "Want to go outside?" Fred asks, noticing my flushed face. That's another thing about Fred. He always uses full English with me, except when he says yeah. He leads me over to the side and we slip out the front doors, which are open. The cool night air hits me in my face and it cools and refreshes me. The lawn outside the school has been decorated for the ball. There are small twisting oriental paths, edged with rose bushes and little yellow lights. They're fairies and they are in all the rose bushes, if you listen hard, you can hear them talking, in their high pitched voices. Here and there are statues of Father Christmas, snowmen and reindeer. You can hear a little trickling sound, which is the fountain. He leads me down this small, dimly lit path and we end up at the fountain. You pass many couples standing concealed in bushes or sitting on benches We sit on a bench and just look at the silvery water. Sometimes we just don't talk, its like we've got each other and we're together and that's all that matters. "I can't meet you tomorrow," I say, remembering. "I've got singing lessons." "Singing!" Fred puts on a look of astonishment. "I haven't heard you sing in ages." "True," I reply, still looking at the fountain. He looks imploring at me. "Please," he pleads.  
  
I stay silent for a moment and begin to sing the chorus of Dido's song, Hunter. When I finish he claps and praises me. "But you don't want me to let you free do you?" he grins. "God, no. It was the first song that came into my head," I say. "If you want one on how I feel, what about this?" I pause, trying to remember the words and start singing. "Oh my loves like a red red rose, That's newly sprung in June, Oh, my loves like a melody That's sweetly played in tune," I positively loved this song. It was by Robbie Burns and was the only song he'd ever written. It was hard to sing though. The first and last verses were very high and the other two were quite low. I sang the next two verses and came to the last one, which somehow had an emotional effect on me, and usually finished with tears in my eyes. "And fare thee well, my only love! And fare thee well, a while! And I will come again, my love Tho' it were ten thousand mile." The song still had its effect on me, and I found tears in my eyes. Even Fred is silent, so unlike him. "That was excellent," he complimented. "I never knew you could sing that well." He puts his arm round me and I snuggle into his chest. "Forgot to tell you," I giggle. "I know why Snape is acting weird." "Why?" he asks instantly. "He's got himself a lover," I start laughing now. "Who'd want him?" "Someone equally ugly," Fred laughs. "Someone female who's as ugly as you!" I tease him. "Of you say so," Fred looks hurt. "Do not put that face on," I say, looking at his eyes. "You know fine well I was just kidding." Fred tilts his head and our lips meet. He glances at his watch. "Eleven, can stay another two hours out here."  
  
"Before the teachers come out," I finish the sentence. The soul of Fred is really in his eyes. He shows all his real emotions in them. When I'm with him they're usually showing love, care and kindness. If he's with his brother he has a funny, jokey look in them. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone," I say, sadly. "Well, I am going to set up a joke shop," Fred grins and then his face falls. "I'll miss you loads."  
  
All characters and Hogwarts belong to J.K.Rowling except, Alpine, Jessica, Grace, Helen and Crystal. I am writing another two stories about Fred and Alpine, so stay tuned. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes when I'm lonely, Don't know why, Keep thinking that I won't be lonely, By and by. Hope, by Langston Hughes.  
  
Dear Fred, These are letters from Alpine to Fred, I have included bits of the present with Alpine but otherwise no Fred is really in this book. One for each month, just about.  
  
26th August. Dear Fred, I am missing you already, and it's only been a day! I can still remember you waving me off. The last thing I saw of you was a red blur. Life in the castle is pretty much the same. Your cousin, Icicle got sorted in to Gryfindor. Just thought you'd want to know. Snape has still got his girlfriend, he's been so much nicer recently. Hope this lasts. What have you been doing with that flipping brother of yours? Send me order forms if you want me to do some work. Have you got your N.E.W.T results yet? If you haven't got reasonable marks, I swear to dear hell I will kill you! I will also kill your and that annoying brat of a brother if anything dangerous happens. You've been warned. Nothing much else happened, except Malfoy and your brother Ron had a fight in the entrance hall. Twenty points of Gryfindor and Slytherin and detention. God, writing this makes me upset. As always I love you and am missing you dreadfully. Write reply soon. Love Alpine.  
  
5th September. Dear Fred, Ought to have known it wouldn't last. Snape has got even more nastier/angrier/colder/darker/sulkier etc if possible. Means one thing. Girlfriend has dumped him. I could kill her, Snape was being so nice, but at the same time, good for her! Who'd want Snape as a husband? I'm shuddering at the thought. More news about Weasleys Wizard Wheezes needed. Heard there's a house/factory thing up for sale in Hogsmeade. Going cheap. Check it out. Teachers are noticing the N.E.W.T. S are appearing on the horizon and loading us with homework. About ten months away, but still. I keep a copy of all my letters I sent to you and have just realised my language has changed. You are a very bad influence on me, Fred Weasley. I was going to suggest we met up in Hogsmeade, but I have decided against it. You'd be killed before you could even say anything. I am attempting to regain language control, for gods sake I am a Ravenclaw not a dirty Slytherin! Anyway. Love Alpine.  
  
4th October. Dear Fred, Thanks for the extra long letter. You will have noticed that I have put Hogwarts address and the date at the top of this letter, they didn't teach me English at primary for anything! Your N.E.W.T. results were much better than I expected! Nothing below C. Well done! Congratulations! Didn't I tell you that the extra studying would pay off! How'd George do? (Not saying I care but would be interesting to know.) I've not fully forgiven him for that trick, but I suppose. Teachers making us slave on. It's actually good because it takes my mind off you. If I'm feeling particularly lonely I go to the owlery, remember when Snape kept catching us? I've got tears in my eyes. In fact only yesterday I was sitting there watching the sun go down when Snape materialises out of thin air. The shock, horror! Like the time when you scared the living daylights out of me, by creeping into my dormitory at four in the morning. First thing I know of his presence is when a low voice mutters in my ear. "I know why you're here? Reminds you of Fred doesn't it?"  
  
I almost screamed, and was about to jump out of the window. I nodded silently and tears form in my eyes again. Snape and I had a long conversation about you and his girlfriend. He didn't do anything, so don't write him a furious note. It was good to let some of those feelings out. I got the name of his girl. Rosebud! Rosebud and Snape, does not sound good to my ears. Like good and evil! I never knew Snape was a sensitive caring person underneath. Didn't say anything horrid about you. Don't worry, I would rather die than do that. Just talked about how much I missed you. Feels like you're out fighting in world war two and I'm writing letters to you, fearing the worst news might come. Love Alpine.  
  
25th November. Dear Fred, You can give my apologies to George. I'm sorry, George. I suppose what with him playing that trick, (I'm inclined to laugh now,) kind of got into my mind. I was worrying about going to Hogwarts without you and I suppose I kind of took it out on him. Say congratulations to him for his results. Glad to hear the shop is doing well. I would love to meet up with you in Hogsmeade, but the N.E.W.T.S are looming and I'm studying hard, with Jessica, Helen, Grace and Crystal. They're still my best friends and we sleep in the same dormitory, so its good. I think I'm getting over you not being here. Sorry! Maybe in December? Not much happening. Well, your brother, Ron got into another fight with Malfoy. I'm starting to think your brother might be rather protective of his friends. Apparently Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood. I do not like the sound of this boy, at all. Not your brother. Come to think of it, Malfoy was the one, who put a curse on Harry to fancy me, wasn't he? Love Alpine.  
  
26th December. Dear Fred, Thanks for your present. You know me ever so well! I've played it so often, I love it! How can you remember I love Celtic Music? I must have told you in second year! Sorry, I wasn't able to make it. I came down with a bad case of the flu the day before. Just typical! Christmas was rather relaxed. I hope you like your present. Sorry it wasn't so good, I hadn't been able to go shopping. I sent George a small one, to apologise for my attitude. Snow has fallen around Hogwarts. Looks pretty. I've been flicking through my letters and have totally forgotten to tell you about Quidditch. Why did you not remind me? I am still captain and chaser and Ravenclaw are winning, Gryfindor are second and Slytherin last. I can't really believe I forgot to tell you this! God, I am a stupid fool. I'm head girl! You were right when you said I'm stupid! More studying to be done better finish this off. Had another talk to Snape. Love, yours as ever Alpine.  
  
1st January. Dear Fred, This is my year! We're top in the Quidditch cup and are leading the house cup. I am so happy. Top it of with the fact I'm head girl. Not much has happened. More work than ever and thanks for that piece of advice you gave me. Brilliant. Teachers have doubled the amount of work and tripled the homework. Been very busy, so you might not hear from me for a while. Keep writing, I will read, maybe just not write back for a while. Love Alpine.  
  
14th February. Dear Fred, Seeing as it's Valentines Day, I thought I'd send this letter with your present. I've been studying hard with my friends. Glad to hear the wheezes is going very very very well! I can't wait to see you again. How's George? Apparently Snape has got back together with Rosebud. He is being nicer than other, he even has regular showers! There wasn't much point in leaving the card anonymous because you'll know who sent it. Hope you like it and please keep writing. Lots of love Alpine.  
  
  
  
9TH March Dear Fred, Thanks ever so much for the flowers and chocolates, to be honest I really needed them. I've been studying so hard and the only time I ever I go outside if for Quidditch practise and matches. I've hardly hard any luxuries. We're still leading for the Quidditch cup and for the house finals. The teachers have given us a little, two-day break. So I have more time to write to you. I am going to tell you now, but be careful. Professor Trelawny had made a prediction that something awful with happen to you soon. Do not know why I believe her, she is such a fraud. According to Ron, she keeps predicting Harry's death that has not yet happened. Nothing much. Love Alpine.  
  
7TH April. Dear Fred, Rosebud has dumped Snape again. Honest. They had a really big argument. I not joking, big. I could hear it in my dormitory, and they were in the dungeon! I couldn't hear everything but it was one gigantic shouting match. The Slytherins will have got the worst, them being beside the dungeons. Work has managed to double itself again and I have so much to do, it's a miracle I can write this. Snape took the next day off. Not surprising, I would have done the same. Forever missing you. Love Alpine.  
  
10th May. Dear Fred, Ravenclaw are still top of everything. When I go out on the Quidditch pitch, I feel so free and relaxed. At the moment teachers seem unaware of pupils staying up to midnight to finish their homework or revision and that's not just Ravenclaw. Snape has gone back to his usual dark, cold, angry, etc side. He doesn't even speak to me. I think he really likes this Rosebud. I'm sorry this has to be so short. A few months and I'll be with you! Love Alpine.  
  
I sighed and attached the letter to a school owl. I hadn't got an owl, I had a little black kitten called Ebony. Fred had given to me last year. I watched the owl fly out of sight and decided to have a bath. Afterwards I couldn't be bothered with a towel and performed a drying charm. As soon as I came out I literally walked into Professor McGonagoll. And she sent me to Dumbledore. 'What on earth could this be about?' Dumbledore was waiting at the stone gargoyle and he led me to his office. "Sit down Alpine," he said and I did. "I'm afraid Fred and George have had an accident. They are in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Fred is most seriously injured, his heart." I heard no more. The world started spinning when he said accident, he became a blur when he said hospital and when he came to Fred, seriously injured, the world went completely black.  
  
25th May. Dear Fred, You complete and utter fool! When I get out of Hogwarts I will make sure the lab has lots safety rules. You almost died! I could only go and see you once, because Madame Pomfrey is sure I am ill. I fainted when I heard that you were seriously injured. She thinks I am in some mental state of mind and I may need to be sent to your hospital! But I'm not, she's just over reacting. You almost died! When I came round, they said your heart had stopped beating for two minutes and started pumping again. There was nothing they could really do if your heart had stopped for good, except the stuff Muggles do. And then you were in a coma for fifteen days. God help you, I will kill you when I next see you. At the moment all I can say is that I'm flipping relieved/glad to hear you are lying in a hospital bed, and are alive. I've sent a book with this. I know you're not into reading but I have always loved this book. Lots and lots of love and care, Alpine. PS. I can't come and see you again. The teachers refuse to let me, I think they're worried I've have a mental collapse if I see you lying in a hospital bed with all those tubes. I think they're right actually.  
  
30th May. Dear Fred, Studying hard. Hope you enjoyed the book. Feel free to mail me any time you want. I hope you're feeling better and can soon get back to your mischief with George. Love Alpine.  
  
15th June. Dear Fred, Sitting exams or N.E.W.T.S. The teachers are warning us if we don't get good marks, they'll make us resit them. Before them I think the average time for Ravenclaws to finish work and studying and go to bed was 11:30pm, Hufflepuffs, 11:30pm, Slytherin, 11:00pm and Gryfindor 11:45pm. And they're just averages! I heard one boy in Gryfindor was up until three in the morning! I am so glad to hear you're back with George. Just be careful. Love Alpine.  
  
29th June. Dear Fred, I can't wait! We finished the exams three days ago and we're going home tomorrow. I get to see you again! The second time in a year! I am so excited! I am sad at leaving Hogwarts, and Snape! Just kidding, I'll miss them all really. Including one mad Professor Trelawny. And the ghosts, Filch (maybe not) the classrooms, and the castle, the lake and the forest. Hogwarts Express arrives at 3:30. Please try and get tot the platform. Can't wait! I'm actually going to live with you! Love Alpine  
  
In case you're wondering, Fred and Alpine got married a year after she left Hogwarts. It would have been a month, but with the joke shop, things got delayed. The ceremony was at Hogwarts and it was also a big reunion. They had three children, Emerald, Tom and Icicle. The next story may be quite sad, so have hankies in case. But I've never been a good writer at sad stories, so maybe not. Hope this was good. *Thinks I lost two nights sleep on thinking about this. * I hope you liked it. *Sobs, the bit where Fred almost died, was so sad.* (Probably wasn't but just imagine if you were Alpine.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Fred, time never pulls us apart.  
  
I hurried home, walking quickly. It was dark, although the Muggle street lamps lit up the main path, the dark alleys lay darkened. I could be attacked, murdered, raped. I stood out in the dimly lit street. I was hurrying from a friend's wedding reception (Graces) it had been held in Diagon Alley. I was wearing a long, (flowing along the ground at the back for a five inches) pure white dress and silver glitter high heals. I had charmed them to stay clean and dry. And it was typical my apparating licence hadn't got to me yet. Fred had gone home earlier with Icicle, he had disapparated, he had got his licence ages ago. I glanced searchingly around the street. Well, I had passed the test.  
  
I disapparated and appeared in the kitchen. I could hear Icicle crying and sighed. I had married Fred about six months ago and had had Icicle about three months ago. I was now nineteen. I climbed the stairs wearily and opened the door carefully, checking to see if she was almost finished her bawling and could be left to sleep. She was lying on the pillow, her tears drying on her cheeks and she looked fast asleep, moving slightly and her eyes tightly closed. I loved her very much, it was just so tiring looking after her. Fred worked from eight till seven and I stayed in the house most of the day. Fred worked at his joke shop with his brother for half the day and then to the ministry, where he was working with the Minister of Magic himself. As I had left Hogwarts, I had planned to take up a career in the ministry involving potions, but had helped Fred and George set up their shop, which was doing excellent at the moment, Fred had told me yesterday. Then we had got married and I had been pregnant and we did need the money. When she would be between one and two years old, I intended to hire someone to look after her, while I found a part time job at the ministry for about three hours each week day.  
  
Icicle was the least of my worries. Voldemort was rising or had risen again and Fred could be pretty important to them as he worked with the minister. Harry was working at Hogwarts, I think, pretending he was studying more potions with Snape, or his assistant. He was there, Ron had told me, as Hogwarts was generally safe from Voldemort. He would hopefully go on to be a Quidditch seeker, if he lived. There were more riots each day from the Death Eaters and other faithfuls and mysterious disappearing of people. The Dementors were still at Azkaban, only because the new minister, (Fudge had been sacked) had given them what they wanted and quite a bit more. No one knew what their wishes were though. They was no hiding it, even the most stubborn witches or wizards knew it. The world was becoming dangerous again and under the reign of terror. Luckily we still had Dumbledore working at Hogwarts with all the other teachers. Lucky...  
  
I sighed and walked up to our bedroom and changed. There was a note lying on my pillow, informing me that Fred had gone to work late hours at the ministry and Icicle was fine. Each day the Department of Mysteries seemed to get so much more reports on riots and killings planned. No where it seemed was really safe. With these depressing thoughts I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up as I heard Icicle screaming her head off. I glanced at the clock. Seven! I glanced at the other side of the bed. Fred was there, sleeping soundly. I got out of the room quietly and calmed Icicle. The worst that could happen was Voldemort could win and reign the whole wizarding world. I took out my wand and performed a change charm, so I was in my robes and changed Icicle and brought her down to the kitchen. I got Fred's breakfast ready and sent it flying up the stairs. I gave Icicle her milk and quickly poured some cereal onto a bowl. The next worst thing that could happen was that Icicle and Fred or my friends could be killed. I strongly suspected that there would a big battle outside Hogwarts and many people involved would die and hopefully Voldemort.  
  
Fred came down half an hour later, looking very tired. He barely got days off, Voldemort and the Death Eaters plans were so complicated and hard to get into. Just last week, havoc had raged when he had attacked and ambushed a Quidditch match and the week before that he had killed many at someone's wedding. There was no end to all the planned riots and everytime on the news he had laughed that cold, horrible, evil laugh. I shuddered. He had got the giants back and many other dark creatures.  
  
There was no end, within two years at the latest he would have been defeated or victorious. I shuddered again. I hadn't been alive, well a few years old, in his last reign and my parents had died because of him and his Death Eaters. They had been Aurors and I had lived with my witch aunt and uncle for most of my life. All because of him, I felt a rush of hatred flood my body. So many innocent lives and deaths and there would be a lot more to come. No seer needed to tell anyone, except the Muggles.  
  
A year later.  
  
I juggled Icicle in my arms anxiously as I listened to Fred. "It's going to be this year," he said, his voice oddly serious and trembling. "We got one of his inner circle and he told us everything. It'll be at Hogwarts between July and October." "But that's only a few months away!" I gasped. "Months," Icicle said proudly, picking up a teddy and holding it in her arms. For once I didn't praise and listened intently to Fred.  
  
"I know," he said heavily. "Many members need to be hired and plans thought out. I'll be working overtime quite a lot. We're sending this Death Eater back under the imperio curse, so he'll give us more information. He had his memory modified later." "I'll see if I can get a job in the potions department," I said. "But Icicle?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'll take her with me. I can put her in a corner and work a charm around it so she can't get out. She'll be fine, they'll need all the potions they can get, they'll need to stock up. I don't need to be paid or trained. I've read my way through half the potions books in the library because there wasn't anything else to do. I'll see if I can get Helen, Grace, Jessica and Crystal to join me. They're excellent at potions." I was referring to my dormitory sharers and best friends (and still were) at Hogwarts. "Ok," Fred nodded his head. "I'll tell John, god help us. This is going to be hard. He's collected his forces and quite a lot more people have joined."  
  
"I know," I lay a comforting arm on his shoulder. "But we'll get through, you'll see."  
  
He smiled weakly and turned out the door. "I'd better be going, see you later!" The door shut. I sighed, the big battle. I had just said that to Fred to keep his spirits up and didn't believe a word myself. No one was really high spirited at the moment. More and more frequent attacks. I sat down at my desk and wrote letters all day to people I had known at Hogwarts, inquiring about their recent jobs and asking them if they'd join the ministry as Voldemort was getting higher. My old friends replied instantly saying they would, most of my Ravenclaw friends had offered support most of the Gryfindors and two thirds of the Hufflepuffs. It was no use contacting the Slytherins, they'd be supporting Voldemort. Many others had said they'd spread the word of more jobs and we'd probably have quite a lot meeting outside the ministry tomorrow.  
  
"Well done," Fred came back looking happy. "You've made half the workload go down for most departments and we've still got many offerings. Did you get the job of working with the healing potions?" I nodded. "Grace, Helen, Crystal and Jessica did too. We'll be working in the cellar underneath the library. The other places were getting crowded, the secretary said there were still offers rushing in."  
  
Two months later.  
  
"I'll finish this potion before I leave," I called to the others. "I'll lock up." I heard the door close and Icicle saying something in delight. I carefully cut up the beech trunk and chucked it in the simmering liquid.  
  
"Leave for five minutes, add the phoenix feather boil for three minutes. Bring down to simmering and store." I read under my breath. There was no need to read from the book, but I was always careful, it was stored in my head, but still. I watched Icicle playing with her toys in the corner of the room. It was such a shame her first few years of life had to be gloomy and depressing, everyone worrying about Voldemort. I added the phoenix feather and glanced around the room. It had loads of shelves and cupboards when stored potions were placed in order and the ingredients were stored. There was a lot of space in the middle for tables for preparing and the cauldrons. I carefully scooped jugfuls of the potions into the waiting bottles, sealed them and put them in the cupboards. It was only a week away. My stomach lurched. Until the battle. The Death Eater had told us that was when it was scheduled for. I picked Icicle up from the corner of her room and locked everything carefully, making the key invisible and apparting home. God help us indeed, she thought, for this will probably be the greatest battle in the history of the universe.  
  
I turned the radio on and froze. That was Fred's voice, he'd left another message on that rather than using the telephone. "Alpine, sorry, another late night. Voldemort's changed plans, it's the day after tomorrow. Don't stay awake. Love Fred." My mind froze, my stomach lurched and I started shaking violently, before I realised I was sobbing. "What is it, Mummy?" Icicle appeared looking worried. "It'll be alright Mummy." I picked her up, choking back any more sobs. "You're right," I smiled looking into her calm, young, innocent eyes. "It'll be alright." It won't, I protested inside my head. Many'll die. Many. Tears stung my eyes, but I shook them back and said brightly. "What shall we have for dinner?"  
  
The ministry and everyone on our side were waiting for the sign and they'd apparate there, including Fred. Including Fred. I switched the radio on, it was going to announce the battle when they had apparated. I had made my mind up. I was going to apparate too, Fred couldn't expect me to stay here and wait for the news. He was dead, he'd lived, Voldemort lost, Voldemort won. Taking Icicle with me, they'd be a crowd of watchers and I could pass her onto them. I needed to be there, with him. Fred always spoke his mind no matter how dangerous the situation could be. I put Icicle on my lap and sat waiting. It seemed the whole world had gone silent, waiting, listening or in some cases fighting. I readjusted Icicle and waited, impatiently.  
  
"This is it!" the person cried. "The ministry have apparated to Hogwarts and." I heard no more I reappeared with a crowd of people who were standing way back from either side, obviously watching not fighting. Holding Icicle I glanced around the ministry members and located Fred and moaned. He was standing beside the minister and almost directly in front of Voldemort. I glanced at the castle. Dear Hogwarts. I was one of the few students that send regular letters to most of the teachers and got ones back. I could see the teachers standing on one of the towers, but couldn't see their facial expressions.  
  
"Just hand Harry over and no deaths will be done!" Voldemort suddenly announced and everyone fell silent. A smile crept slowly over his face. "Well? Are you or aren't you?" I clutched Icicle. "The boys gone, we don't know where he is," That was unmistakably Dumbledores voice. "Most likely," Voldemort said. Fred stepped forward and in a trance of horror I watched unable to turn away. "He is not there," he said, though obviously he was a teeny bit frightened, but his eyes showed unmistakable braveness and courage.  
  
"Really?" Voldemort twisted his wand idly around his fingertips. "Then we shall have to attack." "You and what army?" Fred asked peering over his shoulder. "Doesn't seem much." I closed my eyes, Voldemort had Death Eaters, Giants and other evil creatures and it was huge not small.  
  
"This one," Voldemort pointed behind him. "If you call mine small, I'm not sure what to call yours. An ant? Where is the boy?"  
  
"We don't have him," Fred spat. "And you'll only get him over mine and others dead bodies." I turned round, and saw Grace, Helen, Crystal and Jessica behind me. "Really?" Voldemorts wand was slowly raising and I started to run to Fred, but they grabbed my robes and held me back.  
  
Fred had a grim expression on his face, waiting, watching. The wand was raised, "Avada Kedavra!" I gave a small shriek and struggled even more furiously and wrenched myself free, sprinting towards Fred. He fell and hit the ground with a dull thump.  
  
"NO!" I screamed throwing myself on my knees before his body and taking his limp heavy hand. Everything was blurred. "Everything will be Ok," I whispered, not knowing why I was talking. This curse was unblockable and he was dead. Tears were flooding down my face. He was lying there dead, his vivid red hair, his melting brown eyes. If possible I sobbed even harder.  
  
"Ah, Alpine Weasley." Voldemort surveyed me closely. "Come here." I ignored him. 'Fred, oh Fred. You fool,' I muttered. 'If only I had forbade you to come here.' "You leave me no choice. Imperio!" Voldemort muttered. I felt a floating sensation, my mind was cleared of everything. I had always been able to throw it off, but as Fred was dead. I honestly felt life wasn't worth living. But I thought I had Icicle. "Come over to me," Voldemorts voice commanded. No, no, don't, another voice appeared in my head. Why? Either it was the shock of Fred or not being under the curse for a long time, I found myself looking into Voldemorts red, dark, thin slits of eyes. "Good, Alpine," he muttered and then raised his voice to a shout. "Hand Harry over and Alpine Weasley won't be killed."  
  
I wasn't really listening, just looking at Fred's body lying on the ground.  
  
No one answered and I glanced at the teachers, tears still blurring my vision. It was a pretty safe bet none of them wanted me to die. I could make out Dumbledores face creased and filled with anger and Snapes full of love and a dark anger. Snape and I had been good friends in my final year at Hogwarts, he wasn't really horrible. He had a sensitive side too.  
  
"No choice," he muttered darkly and a smile forming on his face. "Crucio!" A sharp, fierce, repetitive pain shot though my entire body and I screamed. The pain went as suddenly as it had came. And I saw Icicle running towards Fred and me and inwardly groaned. She stared at Fred and turned to me. "What's the matter with Daddy?" Her eyes stared at me. Voldemort was watching her with a look of interest on his face.  
  
"Daddy's gone to sleep," I explained carefully. "He can't wake up."  
  
"He's died?" Her voice rose and was wavering. She must have picked up that word in the library cellar. I nodded slowly, more tears coming. She stood staring at Fred for a moment and turned to Voldemort. "You killed him!" Her voice was still shaking and getting higher. "I saw you!" She ran over to him and started pummelling him with her fists. Voldemort looked startled and amused but raised his wand and I knew what was coming, but my mind had gone blank with shock. "Avada Kedavra!" Another blast of green light flew from his wand and hit Icicle. She looked confused but hit the ground with a dull, lifeless thump.  
  
I stood there looking at her and Fred and it felt like a waterfall was falling over my cheeks. The battle must have started then, and Voldemort didn't take any more notice of me. I knelt down beside them, staring, speaking and sobbing. If I hadn't been so shocked and distraught I would have shouted to a Death Eater to kill me. It is not possible to put how I felt in those minutes, just an enduring wave of grief and shock and that's all I'm trying.  
  
A few minutes later a terrier dog started sniffing Fred but I didn't do anything. The dog looked up and me and I suddenly knew he was an Amigus.  
  
"They're alive," it barked. "Take them to the hospital camp. Don't ask me how." It ran over to another clump of bodies. I stared at it a while, and I carried Icicle over to the camp and then dragged Fred over until another wizard helped me.  
  
The nurse agreed they were actually alive and gave me this potion and I carefully poured it down their throats. The hospital camp was busy, wizards had no eyes, fingers.  
  
After five minutes Icicles eyes fluttered open and inside I cried out in relief. "Where I am?" she asked glancing round. " What happen?" "You were ill," I said, not wanting to tell her she had died. "I had a good dream," she announced. "I dreamt I was in heaven and there were gold gates and someone said it was not my time and I woke up."" Fred's eyes opened and I started crying in relief.  
  
The whole world was celebrating. He had died and Harry's scar had been lost in the battle. Fred and Icicle were alive and so were my best friends and the teachers. Everyone killed by the curse had somehow not died and had been awakened by a potion. The only reason anyone could think of was that someone had sacrificed themselves for everyone's lives.  
  
How do you like this story? I attempted to make it sad, probably didn't work. Please write a review, I need to know what you think of this story. There will be one more about Fred and Alpine, no more! This is probably my favourite story of the whole lot. Notice how am I such a wimp I couldn't make anyone die? That is soo typical of me.EUGH!!! OMG. Well that was rubbish AS well as being humiliating. 


End file.
